Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship
This is the page where users can request adminship and rollback rights on Zeldapedia. How to request # Create a level 3 header with a link to your username at the bottom of the Requests header (e.g. User:Link ). Include what rank you are aiming for in a parenthesis, e.g. (rollback) or (administrator) next to your name. # Under the header containing your username, write a few sentences about why you are requesting adminship and what qualifies you. Users will then vote on whether or not you should have administrator status. Tips * Candidates should be helpful and active contributors to the wiki. * Candidates should have a good number of contributions in the main namespace. * Nominations made by new users are usually frowned upon because occasionally, a user may create an account, make a few contributions, then self-nominate. These users are potentially dangerous because they have not shown how useful they are to the wiki and may be nominating themselves only to abuse their privileges. * Candidates should make sure they read the and Zeldapedia:administrators#What can administrators not do?. * Remember, being an admin is no big deal. Vote templates Requests for promotion Please create a level 3 header with a link to your username below this sentence (see above). Metroidhunter32 (rollback) :Metroidhunter32 (talk · · ) I know that I've been on the wiki for only a few months but I intend to remain a regular contributer to the wiki and if there is any doubt as to weather I will use the power correctly you can check on the metroid wiki Votes : : Keep up the good work and you'll be in in no time. You done good kid. You've done good ςιττυ Μαν 22:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) : : Your contributions to another Wiki doesn't really matter all that much to us, but your contributions here have been helpful. However, you're not quite at that level yet. You'll get there. In time. --AuronKaizer( ) 21:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : : What they said. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:53, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, just not enough mainspace edits yet to warrant for Rollback— Triforce 14( ) 01:21, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Moblin slayer (administrator) :Moblin slayer (talk · · ) Here are a few reasons why: 1. I am a trusted member of this wikia. 2. I have made a lot of contributions in the main namespace. 3. I keep a cool head in discussions. 4. I am respectful and courteous towards all other users, and quickly apologize if I offend anyone. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:38, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Votes : : I don't know...I agree with most of the things above...can't really shake it but for some reason I don't feel you're quite ready for this yet. Rollback is a cert but adminship...I don't know. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 21:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : : What he said. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:28, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : :Yeah...that's pretty much what I expected. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 02:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : :I think it could go either way.Seeing that he's all but disappeared...— 'Triforce' ' 14( ) 17:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : I have seen many great contributions from you for the good of the wiki MS, and I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we greatly appreciate them. Still, we have several administrators already on the rolls and I'm unsure whether we need to add to the swelling ranks at this point in time. On the other hand however, of those several on the rolls as administrators, only a handful seem to be on much of the time, so it could indeed be helpful to have a new one that is going to be around more often than others and help those of us that are on here frequently to better manage the wiki and continue to build it. So I am going to say wait for a short while, and if I still see this same trend of just a handful of admins including myself manage the wiki, then I will gladly change my vote to support because we could indeed use the extra help from someone that's going to stick around. Hero of Time 87 14:46, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Peakprovince (rollback) :Peakprovince (talk · · ) I believe Rollback would be good for me because although it can be used to stop vandalism which is not a '''major problem. I would not use it for vandalism, because if I were here to vandalize I would have already done it. Alot of my work has been spreading Talk templates, and other needed things to other wiki's that have a lack of that. Many times the already existing Templates created by other people are inacurate or have something wrong with them. I do not have obsesive compulsive disorder even though I usually always spellcheck all of my work and/or conversations. I have excellent grammar capabilities, also if you want to see proof of me spreading talk templates and something or other talk to Bek The Conqueror. My main edits are not as many as most the reason for this is because I go to Microsoft word type my edit, spellcheck, grammar check and add any words that do not exist in my dictionary. Most of my edits are very extensive and I usually do not just post it.I am writing a fan-fic on Zelda Fanon. I welcome, and help many new members, and always try to explain as clearly as possible questions that they ask, or tell them someone that can awnser their questions (almost always AK or Richard. Thank you for your careful consideration. I will except all comments positive and negative with gratitude. Thank you for all of your carefull considerations :)- Peakprovince Votes : You're doing great, but one month is a bit too early in my opinion. Hey, that's just me though. By the way, your first sentence is not a complete idea :) Haven't seen anything new from him since he requested. — Triforce 14( ) 22:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : No it isn't. But thank you for your opinion :) Peakprovince 22:14, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : The "because" and "although" don't take a good combination. I suggest taking one out or changing "which" to "it". Oh, by complete idea I meant a complete sentence not like the idea wasn't clear. Just lookin' out for ya. — Triforce 14( ) 22:28, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : : Yep, you've really come around despite a "sketchy" entrance (you know what I mean :P) and come to embrace the community spirit and try to help out. That's great. Despite that, it's still too early for you to to get your rollback badge (quick, somebody make those damn badges already!) but with some more months of mainspace edits, you can finally make it! Keep editin'. --AuronKaizer( ) 16:13, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : I'll probably run again once Flashpenny gets un-banned - : : A little longer. Μρ Κμιλ PhantomGanonUsurper27 (rollback) :PhantomGanonUsurper27 (talk · · ) I've been on this wiki for much time now, and I am always playing my LoZ games, trying to get some new information for this wiki, because I want it to be a better place for all the LoZ fans, like me, without the intervention of vandals. Votes : : Sure, you're a good editor, deservant of rollback. --AuronKaizer( ) 22:11, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : : I hate to do this, but I haven't really seen many edits from you, especially on the mainspace. Make good edits on the mainspace and I might change my mind though. :)Nothing at all since request. — Triforce 14( ) 22:23, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : : ...I'm so ashamed. I thought you were another user -.- I get confused sometimes, it's a problem I have. Anyway, Triforce 14 said it, pretty much; there haven't really been enough useful edits on your part to qualify for rollback. Sorry to get your hopes up v_v --AuronKaizer( ) 22:31, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, but I have to agree with Triforce 14; you haven't made a whole lot of edits in the mainspace. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:45, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, pretty much what I expected. I'll try to get better, though. Bek The Conqueror (administrator) :Bek The Conqueror (talk · · ) I've been here for a while now, and have landed myself over a thousand edits, more if you count the image categorizing, tagging for deletion, etc. on pages that have since been deleted... they don't add to your edit count once they've been deleted. Anyhoo, I also have 11 vandals that I've helped to take down, by reverting their edits and reporting them to an admin. I am reasonably proficient with wiki coding, and while it will be a long time before I will be creating templates from scratch, I can usually find where the errors are in things that don't work. Long story short, I think that there's a lot more work to be done here, and having another admin around will help to keep it from piling up. Votes : : Your professional and friendly tone along with your oodles and oodles of redirect fixes and God-Only-Knows-What-Else edits is more than enough to convince me that you are mature enough for this task. However...I feel that you need a couple more months of "development time"...just this gut feeling. Don't worry though, unless you turn heel on me as a result of this non-support vote, it'll turn into a support one in time :) --AuronKaizer( ) 03:27, 11 March 2009 (UTC) : : I agree, you're definitely a very helpful editor, but you need a little more time. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:30, 11 March 2009 (UTC) : Your contributions have been high quality so far, but 4 months is a little quick to make someone an admin. I'd suggest applying for rollback first, as I can't see you being denied that and it's a good way to prove yourself. You already have it. I probably should've checked first. McJeff 03:53, 11 March 2009 (UTC) : I concur with the previous posters, you have given some wonderful and insightful edits to the wiki and have been a great help. However, a little more time would not hurt for full administrator rights. I'd also suggest applying for rollback rights first perhaps and using those for a while to show you can definitely and properly handle full administrator powers as well. In time however, you'll also have my support as well one way or the other. Hero of Time 87 13:32, 11 March 2009 (UTC) : : He already has rollback rights, Hero of Time 87. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) : : Hehe, senility is lame, eh? --AuronKaizer( ) 22:02, 11 March 2009 (UTC) : :In order to clear this from the list of unresolved requests, I move that this request be closed under "Betta luck next time!".--'Bek' (talk) 23:49, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Triforce 14 (administrator) :Triforce 14 (talk · · ) Well, I've been around for about four to five months now (although I haven't been able to be on as much in the last month due to school and such), and I think I've made some pretty good contributions. As you may have noticed, there are quite a few admins already; however, very few (about 2-3) are actually active. I'm essentially running for the same reasons listed here. Anyway, I'm helpful and usually fairly kind towards other users. If you would like some examples of my major contributions, click here. Votes : : Arr! Ye are in truth one of the best users ZP has ever seen. Dedication, Wiki know-how and all that stuff. There couldn't be a better fit for adminship out there. Umm, somewhere along the way I forgot my pirate accent! Arr! Ye be drinking grog with us admins when ye pass! --AuronKaizer ' 09:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : : I REALLY want to say support for this application, and I fully intend to eventually. However, we've had some users (Moblin Slayer for example) who've been on the wiki for nearing a year and we still haven't fully dealt with their applications either for the reason I'm saying wait here. Once you've reached at least the six-month mark, I think we could overlook the time-gap, but there needs to be a uniform standard applied to everyone who's applying for adminship. I do intend to change my vote to support once that amount of time has passed though because you've been a great editor for the wiki and I agree 100% with all that you said in your application. We just need to make sure we're not applying different standards to different applicants. Just a little bit longer (a month at most if you've been on for five already) and I will gladly change my vote to support. Hero of Time 87 14:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : : Not to argue with you or anything, but shouldn't this be based on what I've done rather than other people's applications? I understand your position, but if their current applications are causing the problem, shouldn't a decision be made on a stalled request after a certain amount of time? For example, say after a month or two of inconclusive voting, a request could be considered opposed? Just a thought.— 'Triforce 14( ) 17:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : : You have considerably more mainspace edits than me, and I'm already an admin. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Oni Dark Link (rollback) :Oni Dark Link (talk · · ) you all know me. I've been around for a while (just checked my own history and it was October 29th when i made my first edit). I think its time I went for some Roll Back rights. I have an expansive knowledge of the series and have played every game considered cannon except the original four swords. I do edit here often providing information that people people overlooked or just don't notice. I am active a lot and think I would make a good roll backer. Votes : : You just haven't made enough mainspace edits yet. Most of your edits are talk, user, or on the temple of courage. Keep making good edits though and you'll get it eventually— Triforce 14( ) 19:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : : I agree, you haven't made enough mainspace edits. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : : I just don't find you good enough of an editor for this distinguished honor. --AuronKaizer ' 01:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC) EveryDayJoe45 (rollback) :EveryDayJoe45 (talk · · ) I don't know if anybody will vote for me, haha, but I don't see why I shouldn't try. I think I've contriuted quite a lot in my realtively short time here, and I see no reason why I would stop anytime soon. Votes : :Absolutely! You're a great contributor, and I don't really see you abusing your powers. I was actually considering nominating you soon anyway. Way to fall into the peer pressure by the way. (referring to your summary comment) :P — 'Triforce 14( ) 01:28, 11 April 2009 (UTC) : : Aye, good, seemingly tireless knowhowster. Had some trouble "getting into it", as they say, but it's been fine ever since. You're definitely deserving of this. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC) : : Definitely deserving of rollback. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:54, 11 April 2009 (UTC) : : Haha yep definitely a rocky start (sorry Triforce 14), but thanks for the supports. I didn't think it would turn out quite like this. --EveryDayJoe45 02:25, 11 April 2009 (UTC) : : Bah don't worry about it. It was more of an overreaction on my part than anything :/— '''Triforce 14( ) 02:28, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Requests for demotion